Realidad Virtual
by StIp4Evahre
Summary: Clyde Donovan estaba decidido a declararse el día en el que Kevin lo invitara a su casa, pero no contaba que este de verdad lo invitaría solamente a el a mostrarle algo que según el era una maravilla.


Hoy era un día muy especial para el joven Clyde Donovan.

Hace una semana había sido invitado por su amor platónico, Kevin Stoley, a ver una nueva cosa que lo había hacho ahorrar por tres semanas enteras. Ese día el castaño había decidido que ya era hora de afrontar sus sentimientos y confesarlos de una vez al friki, sin importar el hecho de lo que este opine, tenía que quitárselos de encima ya que cada día se le hacía más difícil ver como su ¨amiguita¨ Red se le tiraba encima como lo haría Bebe en una liquidación de primavera en alguna zapatería.

Camino hasta la casa del asiático con nervios que empezaban a salir con cada paso, las preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza eran lo más deprimentes que había podido haber pensado; ¨ ¿Y si me rechaza por una gigantografia a escala de la Princesa Leia?¨, ¨ ¿Y si tiene alguna prometida chica gamer que conoció por algún juego online? ¨, ¿Si era asexual?¨, ¨ ¿Y si es gay pero está enamorado de Bradley por tener un gran talento para los cosplays shotacon con el estúpido traje de Mint-Berry Crunch?¨. No podría soportar la humillación que pasaría si es la última pregunta la correcta.

Al llegar se planto en la puerta unos minutos, se estaba arrepintiendo de ir, hubiera inventado una escusa o haberlo ignorado… Oh pero es verdad, la pelirroja había salido del mismo infierno –según Clyde- gritando un ¨Yo quiero ver que tienes que mostrar, Kevin¨ solo para hacerlo sentir más que celoso y accediera a la invitación recalcándole a esa arpía que era una reunión de hombres.

\- Bien… aquí vamos – suspiro más de tres veces antes de tocar el timbre de la casa.

Tres minutos tardaron en abrir la puerta. Tres minutos en los que él había hecho más de mil teorías en su cabeza, se podía decir que estaba igual que su amigo Tweak. La madre de Stoley lo invito a pasar e indico que Kevin estaba en su cuarto, dándole el permiso de hacer lo que quería diciendo un ¨Mi casa es tu casa joven Donovan¨

No dudo ni un minuto más en subir a la habitación de su ¨crush¨, apodo que le había puesto cariñosamente Token al enterarse de la atracción que sufría hacia el azabache. Abrió la puerta y lo primero que escucho fue un grito del *trekkie

\- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Es Han! ¡Han Solo me está hablando! – Kevin no podía más de la emoción que el simple videojuego le estaba dando. Sabía que la realidad virtual era un hecho, pero estar en el planeta Tatooine y el hecho de defender el mismísimo Halcón Milenario algo casi excitante para el - ¡Quiero ya mismo mi sable!

\- K-Kevin… - Llamo el castaño, pero aparentemente una misión encomendada por Han a Kevin no quedaría sin ser realizada por una visita. Claro que no – Bien, me sentare a esperar… - Donovan suspiro mirando los movimientos del asiático, al menos ahora podría verlo sin ser tapado de acosador

El tenía más ¨masa corporal¨ que Stoley, eso era seguro, pero a él le encantaba que tuviera un cuerpo tan fino a comparación a los demás, el pelo del castaño siempre estaba peinado en un copete mientras que el de Kevin solo permanecía lacio, haciendo que debido al viento se despeine hasta quedar casi como Tweek según él.

\- ¡Un sable laser! ¡Sí! ¡Esto es lo que quería! – Clyde no tardo en correrse de su lugar cuando vio que su querido Casey volteaba y empezaba a mover la mano donde tenía su ¨Sable de luz¨ hacia él, intentando esquivar, ya sabrá quién, las cosas vea con el aparato que tenia puesto.

\- ¡Kevin detente! ¡Estoy yo aquí! ¡Ayuda! –

Mientras tanto la señora Stoley estaba en la sala escuchando uno de sus discos favoritos gracias al reproductor de CD portátil que su hijo le había regalado ya que para él ya habían pasado de moda, básicamente no oía nada de lo que pasaba en la casa.

\- ¡Eh! ¡No te vayas Han! – Para el punto en el que los ataques pararon Donovan ya se encontraba oculto detrás de las almohadas en formas circulares que Kevin tenia dispersas en su cuarto - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Así termina?!

Se quito las gafas y miro algo indignado la consola. Pero luego no aguanto más la sonrisa de emoción que tenia ¡Había sido la mejor experiencia con realidad virtual que el llego a experimentar! Estaba completamente seguro que si se volvieran a lanzar otro juego de este estilo no le importaría ahorrar más tiempo si es necesario.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces oculto Clyde? – Se acerco a él mirando con duda aquel bollo de sabanas y almohadas que identifico como su amigo por la manera de sollozo tan peculiar que el tenia - ¿Clyde?

\- ¡Casi me matas, maldito psicópata! – El castaño empezó a tirarle almohadas mientras que el otro solo las tomaba y las dejaba en el piso

\- ¿P-Podrías detenerte, Clyde? – ya harto de la situación y de la escena que estaba haciendo, se tiro sobre el empezando una ¨pelea¨ basada solamente en girar por el cuarto.

\- ¡Kevin! – Clyde se detuvo a penas pudo estar sobre el

\- ¡¿Qué?! -

\- ¡Me gustas! -

\- ¡Tu a mi también! –

Silencio.

Los dos chicos quedaron estáticos, acaban de declararse el uno al otro y ahora no sabían cómo tomar las cosas, pero Clyde fue el primero en reaccionar formando una gran sonrisa en su rostro y acercándose para poder besar al dueño de los ojos marrones que lo tenían rendido a sus pies.

Solo fue un beso pequeño entre ellos todo debido al shock que poseía el asiático, pero este desapareció dejando solo un color rojo en sus mejillas

¡Clyde Donovan lo había besado!

\- ¡Joven Donovan, tu padre ha venido a por ti! – La voz de la mujer de la casa rompió la tensión entre ellos, Clyde miro fijamente a Kevin, el sonrojo que tenía se le hacía extremadamente apetecible

\- ¡De acuerdo, ya bajo! – volvió a besar con calma al chico debajo de el antes de levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta – nos vemos mañana Kev… - le guiño un ojo sonriendo y al cerrar la puerta dio un pequeño salto de emoción, parecía una niña enamorada, pero ese mismo sentimiento fue el que experimentaba en ese momento.

Por otro lado, el hijo de los Stoley se estaba tapando la cara con una de sus tantas almohadas intentando asimilar la situación por la que había pasado. Mañana seria un largo día para él y su... ¿novio? ¿Ya eran novios verdad?

 **(. . .)**

A la mañana siguiente se podía ver como Kevin era el que andaba a las corridas en busca de su posible novio, tenía que decirle algo importante, él sabía que era importante

\- ¡Clyde! – Le grito a penas lo localizo en el pasillo, el nombrado se giro a ver quien lo llamaba

\- Oh Hola Kev – En el caso de Clyde, esta vez los nervios al lado del friki habían desaparecido casi por completo, al menos ahora sabia que le correspondía.

\- ¡Tengo algo muy importante que decirte! – Lo miro totalmente decidido mientras un leve rubor se notaba. En la mente de Donovan solo circulaba una posible pregunta ¨¿quieres ser mi novio?¨, pregunta que el obviamente no dijo porque a su padre se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de ir a buscarlo para que lo ayude en la zapatería.

\- Espera Kevin, eso me corresponde a mi… - la gente del pasillo solo pasaba de largo, pero de un momento a otro algunos pocos se detuvieron al escuchar a Donovan pronunciar un gran ¨¿Quieres ser mi novio?¨. Estaban expectantes por la respuesta de Kevin.

\- C-Creí que ya lo éramos – el más bajo movió sus manos y miro al suelo muy apenado por todas las miradas que se clavaban en ellos, mejor dicho, en el – S-Si quiero… - Recibieron algunos cumplidos y un ¨hey chicos, vayan a un hotel¨ que seguramente era de parte del más gordo de su salón. Una vez todos dejaron de prestarle atención volvieron a una conversación ¨normal y tranquila¨

\- ¿Qué cosa era lo que me querías decir Kev? – Miro expectante al asiático, el rubor de sus mejillas había disminuido notablemente debido al cambio de conversación

\- Y-Yo… ¡Gane Clyde! ¡Gane el concurso de preguntas y respuestas sobre Star Trek! Me gane la figura de Borg Queen que me faltaba, pero lo más importante; ¡Un Comunicador que se conecta por Bluetooth de edición limitada! – los ojos del azabache brillaban de emoción mientras que los del castaño solo se limitaban a verlo incrédulo - ¡Oh! ¡Tengo que contarle esto a Bradley, le va a encantar! ¡Nos vemos luego Clyde!

\- P-Pero… ¡K-Kevin espera no te vayas, no me dejes solo, carajo! – Y así empezó otra persecución típica de ellos por todo el instituto.

Porque a pesar de ser novios, ellos eran unos grandes amigos y no tenían necesidad de ser tan melosos el uno con el otro para demostrar cariño.


End file.
